This contract represents a Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Phase II award, and supports performance of a research study to provide all of the clinical and laboratory test data required for FDA submissions on a prototype production model of the MMTC-developed Wireless Respiration Monitor (WRM) System. The end product of this contract is a final report, which shall summarize results of the research work conducted hereunder. Specifications for performance of the study and the final report deliverable are provided in Section C, ARTICLE C.1.